Infatuation
by Kuroneko Hikage
Summary: Kai's dreams are getting more frequent, lusty, and violent. But are they really just dreams? YAOI KaiRei, TysonMax, TalaBryan... Chappie 3! 08.03.05
1. 01

_Warnings:_ Yaoi/yuri (male/male, female/female), lemons, descriptive scenes that might not be suitable for children. (always wanted to say that)

_Rating:_ R

_Pairings:_ Kai/Rei, Li/Kevin (Hinted), Tyson/Max, Tala/Bryan.

_Summary:_ Kai's dreams are getting more frequent, lustier, and more violent. But are they really just dreams, or is his subconscious trying to tell him something more? Waking to fresh wounds each time, the Bladebreakers are beginning to wonder, and when they finally do realize what's going on, will it be too late?

_A/N:_ Greetings, readers. This is my first Beyblade story, and I can't wait to get some feedback. First of all, though, I would like to repeatedly and obsessively thank my beta-reader. Waves Arigatou, Jedi Princess Clarrissani! She's been really nice and helpful. Forgive me if I don't update everyday... I lost my job and am currently looking for a new one. I'll try to work on it as much as possible. Also, be on the lookout for my Rei/Tala/Kai/Bryan foursome fic. I'm still working on that, though. ;;

Anyway, here it is!

_Disclaimer:_ Short and sweet and to the point. Beyblade and its characters are not mine.

****

**Infatuation**

****

"Kai..."

_Passion and emotion..._

"Kai..."

_Desire and intimacy..._

"Kai."

_Urgency and friction..._

"Kai!"

_Pain and pleasure..._

_Nails raked his shoulders, teeth clamping on his neck, euphoric release closing him in..._

"Kai!!!"

Brought out of his dreams, crimson eyes snap open, breath heavy with exhaustion. His throat was thick with unspoken screams.

Kai slowly sat up, trying to urge his senses to calm down. It had seemed all too real to him, too real to be a dream, yet here he was, alone in his own bed and aroused beyond hell. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. It was too perfect.

The sunlight was barely getting through the curtains of his window, and he knew it had to be close to dawn. Around these early hours was when the house was at its quietest, and Kai enjoyed every moment.

Deciding he'd had enough sleep, he quickly got out of his bed. He would need an icy cold shower, a good head pounding on a random, hard object and a few aspirins to get those fleeting images of his teammate out of his mind. He usually tried to avoid self-harm, but it did cure a lot of his mental stresses.

Lately, Rei had become a constant stress.

As his feet touched the floor there was a hesitant knock on his bedroom door. He was still sitting on the bed, so he made sure a corner of the blanket covered his lap.

"Who is it?" he called out in an irritated voice, scowl sliding into place on his face.

"Kai?"

The Russian's posture stiffened slightly as the voice in his dream called out to him in reality. Kai was relieved the door was shut. He wasn't ready to face the other after his intense dream. Not really trusting his voice to speak properly, he ignored the worried call and headed to his dresser to retrieve a fresh pair of clothes.

"I thought I heard you calling out." A pause. "Are you... alright?"

Kai stood, clothes in his arms, facing the door, making his voice as harsh as he could. All that came out was a strangled whisper, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm fine!" He hadn't meant to shout it, and it was probably a bit harsher than he'd wanted. He made a mental note to apologize to him later for it.

There was a long silence, and if Kai hadn't known better he'd have thought that Rei had left, but the polite Chinese blader wouldn't go without at least saying goodbye.

"Can I come in?" The voice was full of worry. Kai knew Rei wouldn't buy it. Damn wishful thinking.

Silently, Kai walked over to the door, dressed in only his boxers and hugging his clothes tightly to his chest. He didn't want to face him, but he had to in order to get him convinced. He'd watched him enough to know what got Rei's attention, what convinced him. Kai also knew what buttons to push to annoy him. Leaning against a wall and observing everything instead of being a chatterbox idiot – like some people he knew – had its perks.

He supposes that his grandfather was responsible for that. And he was grateful, truly grateful, that he'd learned most of those lessons. What he wasn't grateful for, were the beatings rape and torture that went with most those lessons.

Kai opened the door that led to the hallway, but only enough so as to poke his head out. The rest of his body was hidden behind the door except for a small trail of skin on his chest. It was a good thing considering the sight that met his eyes.

Rei only had a pair of those black, Chinese Capri's on. It was the ONLY thing he had on. Shirtless and shoeless, it was like the boy in front of him had just walked out of his dream and into reality. Sun-kissed skin was stretched snugly over a firm, well-built frame. His body was shaped by years of martial arts, beyblading, and agility. His shiny black hair was out of its wrap and almost seemed to shimmer as it flowed down his back, stopping inches above the floor. Kai had an insane urge to grab it, run his hands through it, and breathe in the scent of Rei's shampoo...

"Kai?"

Overly romanticizing, Kai mentally shook himself out of his stupor and feigned an indifferent expression.

"See?" he said in a bored fashion, though he highly doubted he could ever be bored of Rei. "I'm fine. Will you let me go take my shower now?" He really needed that shower. By the second his boxers were shrinking.

Blushing, Rei gave a nod. "Sorry. You can go."

Kai nodded silently. "Go wake up Max and Tyson. Training begins in an hour."

Again, Rei nodded and ran off. An hour was how long it would take to get their garbage disposal of a champion to wake up. They had gone to some rather strange and unusual lengths to get him up, and Kai was in no mood to put up with it.

Closing his door, Kai made his way to a different one, this time leading to the bathroom. Mr. Dickenson managed to save the master bedroom on the second floor of the house for him when they first moved in. "Captain Privileges." The house was bought for them, as a gift for winning all of their tournaments, fundraisers, and whatnot. It wasn't too bad. There were four rooms – Tyson and Max shared to save space – a kitchen, dining room, living room, three bathrooms, and a huge basement with a tournament-sized bey-stadium to practice. He should make them train outside as well.

It was getting too cold outside for the team to practice, even though he could withstand the sub-zero temperature, so they had to practice inside. Growing up in Russia was just fine, so he would every once in a while go out and train in the cold. He didn't know why they couldn't just suck it up. Oh, right, Rei had convinced him not too.

That name brought back the image of him from a few seconds ago, and Kai stopped to mentally drool over the other's physique. It brought a burning fire to his loins, determination in his crimson eyes. He somehow had to make Rei his.

From what he had seen of Mariah, Rei only kept rejecting her, telling her he loved her only as a little sister. The biggest hint that they were over was when Rei had set Mariah up with another... girl? Kai had no idea she swung that way. And since Kevin and Li were already together, well... that left Rei open for the taking.

Looking out the window, he could see that it was starting to snow. Winter would have to be his favorite season. It was cold, and often the skies would dull into a grey blanket over the city. The trees would be bare, the wind chilling everyone out. It was the season most resembling himself. He was a hunk of ice to his teammates, carved into the figure of a human.

His sculptor was right about one thing, though. An ice bastard such as himself would be no more himself if he were to melt from the heat and passion of love. Dranzer was his companion and his friend, but there was no heat, no passion to her flames, and he remained solid. She was just his friend, partner. He trusted her with his life. But Rei...

Rei was like him, only carved from the sun. He was warm, skin perfectly tanned from working in the fields in his hometown in China. And his eyes outdid the sun, a magnificent gold, bright enough to put all else to shame.

Kai couldn't help but fall for his exact opposite. Like the bandanna Rei wore all the time, they were the same, yet different, true yin and yang. He was drawn to his flame. Sooner or later he was going to melt and tell Rei everything. But not now; he wasn't ready. All he could do was make up the events leading to it; like taking him on a date.

Kai snorted, putting his clothes on the countertop. A date... get real...

Setting the water's temperature, he got rid of his shorts and stepped into the shower, letting the drops rain over his chest and stomach. This felt nice, and his tense posture relaxed. He thought he'd get more pleasure if he turned around.

As the water hit his back, pain flared, almost making him cry out, and he quickly turned back around, stumbling out of the tub. Curious as to why he had just almost screamed his lungs out, Kai looked in the mirror above the sink and counter. There was nothing wrong with his front... He turned around and did manage to squeeze out a small gasp.

On his shoulder blades were deep scratches. There were a total of ten marks, almost mirroring each other. They were rough, jagged, and still bleeding. What looked to be a bite wound, something he couldn't remember being there before, graced his pale neck.

-----

_"Kai!" Nails dug deep into his back, teeth clamping over his neck._

-----

Kai's eyes went wide.

"What the fuck?"

**tbc...**

And there you have it. My first chapter. What's up with Kai's mouth? o.O Anyway, tell me what you think. .v I'm outtie.


	2. 02

A/N: Sorry this is late... vv Chappie 2!

**_Review Responses:_**

_autumnburn:_ Indeed I shall. . And thank you.

_Sukino: _Hey, Suki-chan! . Mesa happy you like! NudgeNudge But not as good as our rp, ne? XD

_Rose: _Iie, Rose-chan... It isn't _that_ good... . Made quite a few mistakes... -Bows to her beta- **BTW** thanks fow the Gravi epis! -huggles-

_Kawaii Neko-jin Lover:_ Of course!!!! o.o What sort of story would my story be without lemons? A story without lemons! -Faints-

_Dark Gothic Angel:_ Here's your update.... >,> Now where is my Kai plush? Hmmm... what kind of cookie?

_Blader Alyssa:_ Thanks, and here you go. .

_Zap Canon:_ huz up...? o.O Anyway, here's your update.

_hyperness:_ If you think the opening sequince was great, just wait until you read my lemons. XD

_clock owl:_ Thnk you very much... And go ahead and use it.

_sirhcnotilih:_ Hopefully, I can get a 5 out of 5 for this one!

_ShiarieChan:_ Ohmigawd, not the puppy eyes! -Hides- Well... I kinda had to end the chappy... . But, yeah, GO ReixKai!

_vixinkitsune:_ You'll find out... And, no, he and Rei were not visiting each other... XD

_coda:_ I'm glad you like. .

_TNTiggris:_ I know... ;.; He's suffered so much... But the thing is... -Grows devil's horns- That's just the tip of the iceberg. XD

_GemGemJoo:_ Waa! XD Yer one of my fav. authors! Thankies for reading my story... And _I'll_ update when _you_ updat! . -Chuckles-

_Angelic Hart:_ You have my beta to thank for that... She's the only reason I haven't sounded completely ridiculous... .

_amri85:_ It's suppose to be interesting, otherwise you wouldn't be reading it... . Heh heh... Anyway, thankies. It isn't _soon_ but here's the update.

_Kitten:_ Well... You can't kill me... then you'd never get an update. I'm also told to direct all death threats to my beta... whome you can't kill, either, otherwise my stories would be crappy.. . But here's your update! .

_aveon16:_ Freaky-Deaky... o.O Interesting terminology... Anyway, what do you mean torturous cliffy? That's nothing compaired to what I've got planned... -Cackles-

_Darkening Dreams:_ Here's chappie two for ya. .

_SoulSister:_ It took me a while to think this plot up, but I'm pleased with it as well... . Here's the next chappie.

_forsakenlove:_ Here ya go. XD

_Pashing. Pandaboe:_ Perverts united! Actually, I'm a Hentai Master, so that's kinda my job... -Giggles- Mind always stuck in the gutter. I know, it was very cruel of me... Hmm... That reminds me of an AMV that I have... . I'm glad you like how I write... As for everything flowing together.... you can thank my beta. -Glomps said person-

And to my Beta - _Jedi Princess Clarrisani:_ I must bow before you! -Kneels and continuously bows- No need to apologize, I understand if you can't respond right away... . I'll just occasionally ask if you got it or if you need it resent... Anyway, You need to work on your own stories, right? . Okay. -Bounces-

----------------------

Infatuation 2

----------------------

After having cleaned and dressed his wounds, Kai pulled on a long, dark blue, buttoned shirt to cover them up. His face paint was applied easily, and he made sure the shirt's collar hid the bite on his neck before going down stairs.

This morning would be like all the rest, the scene already playing in his mind. Tyson would either be eating or his head would be on the table, still half-asleep and drooling. Max would be smiling, hyper, and probably sucking on a gobstopper from his candy stash. Kenny would be typing away on Dizzi, bags of unrest hanging under heavy-lidded red eyes.

Kai smirked. Rei would be cooking breakfast. The neko-jin would pour a cup of coffee from the pot he had waiting for his captain and hold it out to him, a smile brightening his face. Rei knew just how strong Kai liked his coffee.

Before he could reach the kitchen door, the shrill ring of the phone redirected his steps. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kai, my boy!"

Kai leant against the wall. "Mr. Dickenson."

"How is everyone?"

"They're fine. There's nothing new to report, except for Kenny's extra stomach."

"Oh?"

"He's been eating more than usual..."

There was a sigh. "Don't tell me we have another Tyson."

Kai smirked. "I do believe his metabolism might be jump-starting a growth spurt"

"I will be there later tonight, so I suppose I'll see for myself. What about you, Kai? How are you holding up?"

Kai looked toward the kitchen door to make sure no one was listening. The light under the door showed no shadows.

"Well enough."

"Are you... certain?"

"Yes."

Kai could practically hear the scowl. "Well, your grandfather is out for your blood, the Demolition Boys have 'mysteriously disappeared', the Black Dranzer is still out there somewhere waiting to be used, and you are just 'well enough'?"

Kai's crimson gaze hardened on the wall opposite him. "Yes."

Hearing the hesitation, Mr. Dickenson pressed further. "Kai? Is there... anything more?"

"Hn. Like what?"

"Have you received any threats? Has anything seemed out of place? Anything at all?"

Thinking back to his dreams, the Russian debated on telling the old man. He wanted to tell him. Call it old habit, but...

"Kai?"

Noting his silence, he mentally shook his head. "I'll see you when you get here."

Not even bothering to answer the old man's question, he hung up.

If they were just dreams, then he wouldn't be distracted. He wouldn't have these wounds on his back, and he certainly wouldn't be feeling this tightening in his chest, right where his heart was, every time he thought of Rei.

He knew that Rei wouldn't hurt him on purpose, but if they were just dreams... Did this mean that if he should ever tell the other of his feelings, he'd end up hurt? Or was that just his old way of thinking kicking in? His grandfather messed up his mind so bad that he sometimes had trouble telling the difference.

Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his light blue hair. He needed to calm down, before he suffered outright paranoia. He needed to put up a front, so the guys wouldn't notice and start asking questions.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the kitchen. An amusing sight beheld him. Rather then the ordinary morning depicted in his head, Kai had a hard time controlling his smirk at the sight.

Rei sat on a flailing Tyson on the tabletop, trying to capture his arms. Max sat on the table beside them, chopsticks holding some steamed leeks. Every time Max saw an opening, he would try and stuff them in Tyson's mouth, but that Dragoon blader would tighten his lips around his teeth and knock Max's arm away.

"C'mon, Ty. You made a bet and lost," Max whined.

Rei smirked. "Yeah, accept defeat and take your punishment like a man."

Kai snorted, muffling it behind his hand. It caused everyone's eyes to fall on him. He lifted an eyebrow in response and question.

Max immediately went over to him while Rei tried to further restrain Tyson.

"Kai, it's so mean!" The blonde put on his biggest, saddest, most pleading puppy-dog eyes. "Tyson isn't playing fair!"

"Fair?!" the bluenette shrieked. "You tricked me!"

Rei scowled. "But you still lost," he pointed out, reaching for Tyson's hands again.

Kai rolled his eyes. "What did he do?"

Max sniffled for good measure though it wasn't necessary. Kai was already bagged and his when he had approached.

"We made a bet. Grant we tricked him, but he still could've won." His eyes watered. "And now he won't accept his defeat or punishment."

"What was the bet?"

Rei spoke up. "Tyson was bragging he could take on both me and Max, no sweat. So we bet that if Tyson won a Beyblade match, we would do his chores for the day. If we won, he would have to eat a bowl of leeks, which I do believe is his least favorite food."

"Leeks are disgusting," Tyson yelled. "I'll never eat them, you hear? Never!"

Kai smirked. "So, there is a food out there that Tyson won't eat. And here I was thinking that Hell was freezing over."

Max took over with his puppy-pout. "He never said to go one at a time, so me and Rei took him on all at once. That was the cheating part, but I don't really think it's cheating because, regardless, he said both of us, so he still could've won like he said."

"Mmm hmm." Kai was now starting to see the picture clearly, which, he had to admit, was in Rei and Max's favor.

Tyson smiled up at him as Kai walked over to the table. "Kai! My hero! Rescue me, please?"

Rei made a sound somewhere between a gag, snort and a giggle that Kai found extremely cute, while Max continued to use his puppy eyes, following Kai to where Tyson lay struggling.

Kai turned to the blonde. "Your puppy eyes didn't work on him?"

Max sniffled. "He closed his eyes."

Sighing Kai nodded to Rei. "Let him go."

Rei and Max both gapped at him. "Wha-huh?!" they both whined. It only took a hardening of Kai's glare to make them stop. Rei pouted, but let Tyson go.

The boy "whooped" and stood up. "Thank you, Kai!"

He snorted. "What for?" Just when Tyson was about to answer, his butt met the floor. Keeping a firm foot on the boy's stomach, Kai leaned down with narrowed eyes. "If you want even the slightest pardon on your training today, and not work five extra hours, I suggest you eat the leeks."

Rei smiled as Kai switched to their side, and Max suddenly produced a bowl of leeks from about his person, ready and willing to feed them to Tyson.

Tyson sweat-dropped. "What about training for the others?"

Kai cocked his head to the side. "What training? As far as I know, everyone but you has the day off." Tyson groaned. "That is, of course, if you don't eat those leeks."

The dragoon blader pouted. "You're mean."

"I'm the team captain. That is my job."

Tyson grumbled something, but Kai ordered him to speak up. "I said FINE! I'll eat the stupid leeks."

Nodding his approval of Tyson's wise choice, Kai moved his foot and turned to Rei and Max. "He's all yours." Looking about the room, another question formed in his head. "Where's Kenny?"

Rei answered. "He's sleeping in his room. I moved him there when I found him passed out at the table." Leaving Tyson to Max's care, Rei went to fill up a cup of coffee.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Has he ever heard of actually sleeping instead of pulling these all-nighters?"

Rei shrugged, handing Kai his steaming mug. "He either needs a vacation, or a girlfriend."

Kai smirked, inhaling the scent of the mug's contents. "He's already got one." Rei lifted an eyebrow and Kai's smirk grew. "Dizzi."

Rei laughed. "They'd make a cute couple," he agreed, pouring himself a cup as well. This intrigued Kai, as Rei never touched the stuff. He'd always preferred drinking tea, saying that coffee would stunt his growth and the taste was foul. Personally, Kai was in love with the steamy liquid and didn't find a single thing wrong with it.

Catching Kai's quizzical look, Ray smiled. "It's weird, right?" he dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "I need the caffeine. I've had a sleepless night, something I'm sure you understand since you are right across from Tyson's room," the neko-jin explain, heading toward the table.

Kai watched him go, eyes latching onto the swinging "tail" of hair. "Yeah..." Though, Tyson's snoring wasn't the reason his nights were restless.

----------------------

**tbc... **

A few notes... I got the leek idea from watching Fruits Basket... . I saw how Kyo disliked them and thought to connect it to Tyson somehow... . If Dizzi were human, I'd SO pair her up with Kenny. . And I thought Rei's gag/snort/giggle was cute as well... ! XD


	3. 03

_OHMIGAWD_, I haven't updated in sooooooo long... o.o Bows I am deeply sorry. Beta was really busy and all... Actually, she gave me a note for you. 

_**Beta's Note**_: Blame me! It's my fault that kuronekohikage has taken so long to update! Don't shoot her down! Focus all your blame and hatred onto me I say! -Jedi Princess Clarrisani

As long as you don't _kill_ my Beta... o.o I need her...

Won't be answering reviews this time around. Not enough time... . Sorry... Have to work in fifteen minutes... Anyway, enjoy the _finally_ finished chapter 3. -squee-

-----

Completely exhausted and utterly bored, Kai decided it was about time he came out of his room. He'd been lying on his bed, content with a thick, Russian novel. He ignored everyone else all day, the attention mutual from his teammates, and his injuries remained unnoticed. Tomorrow was a Sunday, the only day he let the Breakers have off, so by Monday he should feel okay enough to blade. Because of the lack of activity for today, he'd have to train extra to make it up.

Kai traced a finger around the book's edge, thinking. Tala had given it to him, last time Kai was at the abbey. He'd only just got around to reading it, being so busy with training and all. On the black, leather-bound cover was a wolf outlined in gold.

Whenever he looked at the cover, it reminded him of Tala, yet another reason to avoid touching it. He felt so guilty for leaving them, but Tala wouldn't hear of it. Nor would Bryan. They had told him not to worry about them, that they would be just fine without him and they would meet up with him in the outside world.

Now they were missing, disappeared mysteriously from the abbey, and Kai feared the worst... until he got an anonymous email.

He still had it saved. Maybe he could convince Dizzi to let him read it over again, even though he remembered each word.

_Phoenix, _

_Always assume the worst. It saves pain._

He knew it was from Tala. He tried to reply to it, but it had said that the user didn't exist. It lifted his heart a little, but it also left a big black hole. 'Expect the worst'... Was there a chance he was going to never see them again?

He shook his head, a rueful smirk on his lips. Bryan the serious, Tala the flirt, Ian the shrimp, Spencer the large, and Kai the troublemaker, they had been quite a team when they were all little. They could bullshit their way out of anything and everything, and blissfully ignorant. But they'd grown up, and Boris had become harsher in their training. Voltaire had visited more often, but only talked down on his grandson.

And then, upon reaching twelve years of age, it fell deeper downhill. They had been there for him the first time he got raped by Boris. They were there for each other throughout all the beatings and hardships. It just didn't feel right being here, when his true team was out there. If it weren't for them, he probably wouldn't be living now, and hecould truthfully and honestly say thathe missed them, and nothing in the world would make him happier then to see them again, to be enveloped in a group hug, much like the ones they shared when they were younger.

The book was in his firm grasp, and he gave it a small squeeze. Kai then let out a quiet, strangled cry and threw it across the room to hit the wall, where it slumped open on the floor.

He had momentarily forgotten about his injuries and hissed in pain. He grabbed his shoulders and leant forward, face touching the footboard of his bed. He couldn't resist the tears any longer, either. Pain, frustration, anger – all of his emotions worked their way to his eyes.

He was crying for them, the first time since leaving the abbey. Both Boris and Voltaire had given him a "private" good-bye, but he'd not broken down until in the room he had shared with his team, his brothers. They'd slept well that night, huddled in one big group.

Kai tried recreating that feeling, shifting so he lay on his side. He curled himself into a ball, one hand wrapped around his stomach, the other under his head, fingers in his dual-bluenette hair. He imagined Tala and Bryan hugging him from either side, and Ian sprawled on the other side of Tala. Spencer would be the last one in, making sure they were tucked in, had enough blankets and pillows and acted as everyone's teddy bear.

Imagining them almost convinced him once more that they were near, a small smile curling his lips. He reached out to grasp Tala, or perhaps Bryan, but it close closed over air instead. Opening eyes that he couldn't remember closing; he didn't see the shared room in the abbey. Instead, it was the lone room he had at the Breakers' house.

He sighed, smile disappearing. He felt like he could lay there all day, all night, and the days and nights after that, just zoning in and out of the past and the present. He cried, and it felt good. Not that he'd let his teammates see it. They were good boys and all... Tyson may be an idiot, but his intentions are good. Max was always in a good mood, but he could get serious as well. Kenny was way smart and very mature, well beyond his age, and that growth spurt was helping a lot. And Rei...

He didn't know what to think about Rei. He was definitely hot, maturer than the others - with the exception of Kenny - and probably the only one Kai found worth starting a relationship with. Rei worried a lot, but not enough to the point of jealousy or over-protectiveness. Rei had a calm face when things got rough. He could handle himself in a fight and probably had enough skill to take on Kai, so he was no wimp. Kai pondered how Rei would fare against his team. He could definitely kick Tala's arse as well as Ian's. Spencer would be tough... but Bryan would most likely kick hisarse. The guy was a natural when it came to fighting, and in the abbey, no one could top him. Kai was second, then Spencer, then Tala and Ian. The shrimp was pretty good at spy-work, though.

There he went again, thinking of his team... until his stomach growled. He had barely eaten anything all day, so he figured he should go to the kitchen. Getting up and walking over to the bathroom on shaky legs, Kai made sure to check his appearance. A tear-streaked face stared back at him and he groaned. His face paint is was smeared, the little mascara he wore running at the corners of his eyes that were red from crying.

Seeing the shipwreck he was, he set to work. He washed off his face, put some eye-drops in, and re-applied the face paint and mascara. Making himself look somewhat presentable, Kai nodded to himself and made his way downstairs.

"What the hell is up with all these flying seahorses?"

Unmistakably Tyson's voice, Kai lifted an eyebrow at his choice of words, wondering what brought that sentence about.

"Tyson, they're for your potions class... And can you please work on your language?"

"Oh? What would you rather have me say?"

"Um... how about... Crap apples?"

Not really all that interested in listening to where this conversation was going, Kai rushed into the kitchen. His eyes came to rest on Rei's backside, standing at the stove, stirring some sort of mariner sauce. Thick and tomato red, the heavy scent was crowded around the room and instantly pulled into his nose.

"I'm surprised Tyson isn't in here hanging all over you."

Rei jumped in surprise at the sound of Kai's voice, and he turned to face him with a bright smile. "I'm not. I told him I would lock him up in his room with nothing but bread and water for a week if he so much as put a toe in here. He pretty much ran out of the kitchen, screaming."

Kai chuckled, walking up to the counter and leaning against it. "I don't suppose there's anything I can dip my finger into?"

Rei stood in a guarded stance, spoon held as a weapon. "Not a chance!"

Kai let out a laugh at the neko-jin. It wasn't anything new, when it was only he and Rei.

Rei always managed to make him commute some sort of happy feeling, no matter how down he was seconds before.

"Are you okay?" Kai looked to see Rei staring at him, head tilted. "You seem bummed."

_If only you knew the half of it_, he thought, looking at the floor. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"You tell me not to worry, when I already am."

Rei gave him a sad smile, before going back to work. "If you aren't going to leave, then make yourself useful. I don't intend for Mr. Dickenson coming over for an ill-prepared dinner."

Kai was about to leave, mumbling about burning the kitchen down, when a wicked idea came into his head that caused him to smirk. It would freak him out, but Kai was sure Rei would enjoy it.

Turning from where he started for the door, he gave Rei's backside one more lustful look before bringing his hand back and slapping the Chinese arse, giving the cheek a light squeeze.

A squeak of surprise, and Rei turned around, as the bluenette had planned, and being the stronger of the two Kai quickly restrained Rei against the counter. Rei still held the wooden stirring spoon in his hand, wedged between them, tauntingly in front of Kai's face. Crimson locked with gold as a Kai's tongue traveled slowly from his mouth to the spoon, licking the sauce suggestively.

A triumphant smirk broke out on Kai's lips as he saw Rei swallow hard, eyes widening, and a blush spreading quickly and quite dark across his cheeks. No doubt, he was definitely thinking something dirty. Kai was guilty for quite a few of those.

Savoring the meaty, tomato sauce, Kai gave a small nod of approval. "It's good." He put a hand on his silenced stomach. "That's all I wanted." And with that and a wink, Kai walked out in a confident stride, leaving behind a shaking, quivering, and aroused Rei Kon.

Tyson and Max were still arguing about proper language in the living room, Kai's somewhat good mood turning annoyed.

Ready to shut them up in a heartbeat, Kai was interrupted by the doorbell. Everyone pretty much ignored it, so Kai was stuck with answering it. Goddamn, he hoped it wasn't a door-to-door salesman...

"Kai!"

Suddenly encircled by large arms and senses filling with expensive cologne, Kai immediately relaxed his tense body and hugged back. He was the only person who was allowed them.

"Hello, Mr. Dickenson."

-----

Oki, there you go. Mr. Dickenson has arrived, and things are about to get interesting. -cackles- Please, don't forget to review... they help me.


End file.
